Leah
Leah is the daughter of the Archdemon, Satan and witch, Adria. She was conceived by Satan before the upcoming events of the apocalypse as means to serve as a weapon/tool for Hell's army, however she was rescued as a baby by Alexandra and The Saviors from her father's evil clutches. Alexandra and Bruce adopted the young child as their own and raises her, part of her deceased mother's dying request. She later rapidly aged and became a full grown teenager. She is a ally and member of The Saviors. Biography In the early year of 2012, Satan met a powerful witch named Adria and the two had a one night out together. Unbeknownst Adria, despite on birth control pills, they could not protect her from Satan's seed and in a few weeks, she showed signs of pregnancy. Leah's mother began to have precognition of misfortune events that have yet to come and it would predict the end of humanity and the child growing inside of her would be partially responsible. Trying to save the world, Adria commits suicide, but Leah heals her mother while developing and shows her mom that she's not evil. Realizing the truth and mistake, Adria begs forgiveness but Leah forgives her. Adria goes into hiding for the next eight months from Hell's detection and protect her growing child Dawn of Revelation Light and Darkness Sacrilegious Wars Alexandra Sunday vs. Vincent Solomon: Worlds Collide Heart of Fear Judgement Day Darkest Hours, Brightest Hours Physical Appearance Human Form Leah is a young girl that appears to be around sixteen or perhaps younger. She pretty much remains this way due from the fact that she did not age properly and her body will take a long time to naturally age. She possesses long wavy light brown hair and light blue eyes. When she reveals her Cambion nature, her eyes glow fiery-orange with purple energy cracking around her eyelids, representing her Archdemon and witch nature and she has a pair of huge leathery crimson colored bat wings. Scarlet Nova Form In her Scarlet Nova Form, Leah is outline by a fiery crimson aura that dances around like fire. This goes for the same with her hair as while its slightly levitates with her aura, the hair color turns crimson, along with matching glowing crimson eyes. Personality Leah is a intelligent, bubbly, curious, naive, and kind loving person. She adores humanity and loves to see the best side of them as she makes a statement that since she is a demon and is well-aware of souls that feel guilt and rehabilitate to move to Heaven, they can change. She dearly loves to explore and discover new facts or artifacts. Alexandra teases Leah being a book worm as she loves to be alone in her room and surround herself with piles of books. Leah is interested in magic and Grimoire as she's taken a vow to unravel the mysteries of how spells or rituals functions and why certain ingredients allow them to cast specific effects. Leah's level of exploring takes to a whole new dangerous step where she travels into ventured lands or locations where humans do not travel, but she claims its all in the name of discovery. Her love for magic comes from her mom as her mother was a witch, so its natural Leah is excellent at magic. Leah's notable traits is her determination. Her father before becoming a corrupted spirit, he was the Spirit of Determination, which Leah happens to inherit, but she is unaware. She continues to advances and hardly lets anything get in her way to achieve certain goals. Leah manages to draw out hidden strength when she's at her worst and refuses to give up. Her determination also makes her very stubborn, and sadly it is what leads her to her worst moments as during the events where she never met her father, everyone had already gotten themselves familiar with the Archdemon. Leah was curious as to what he was like and refuse to believe he was a horrible person and can be good. Leah did not heed any of her her friends or ally's warning and was almost forced against her will when she discovered what her father was truly like. Leah has developed a certain fear of Satan and the aspect he represents. Being the Lord of Terror, Satan has time and again whisper into her ears, claiming that she will grow on her own to become his heir and turn into a creature of fear and death. Leah is enveloped by this fear that she is haunted by her father, even after killing him as his words continue to replay inside her mind. When Leah does kill Satan, he gleefully tells her that she's proud of her developing the instincts of killing and is now acting like a proper Archdemon as he tended her to be. Leah is left scared of herself after the Primordial War, but ten years later she manages to get through and during the time skip, Goddess, Alexandra, and Bruce help her see that she is not evil as Satan wanted her to be. Goddess reveals that Leah does possess the power to induce fear, but she can also grant determination to individuals when they are held back by their own restraints. Much like Imperius, Leah relies on using power to win her battles, however, unlike Imperius, Leah uses the combine force of her magic to help utilize her power rather then going for a full front assault and use unique methods to take down her foes by either using their own power against them or have different spells as countermeasures for any circumstance. Leah believes in her own philosophy that one who inherits special talents from their family must learn how to implant their ideals or abilities in their own fashion way and not try to be an imitation of their parents or ancestors as doing so would hold back their full potential and she looks down at this who try to mimic their own family and not being their own person. Equipment * Archdemon Blade: Leah obtained possession of a Archdemon Blade. Its capable of killing all Primordial Species Level Entities or higher and can only work at its full power if used by an Archdemon. Since she is part Archdemon, the weapon can function under her control. Powers and Abilities Leah is the daughter of an Archdemon and a ancient witch, so she is a powerful hybrid, one with great potential if she gains control of them and combined with her use of magic. She can be considered a major threat to many individuals if she ever became an enemy. Demonic/Spirit Powers * Abyssal Darkness: Because she is part-Primordial Demon, Leah can control the ancient forces of darkness. It goes beyond the concepts of good, evil, and neutrality. It can cloud all of the simplest of light except for its coin opposite, ancient light. * Chaotic Force Control: Leah's Archdemon powers allow her to manipulate the chaotic forces in the universe, able to destroy concepts like shatter all of reality, mutate, control, or change matter, space/time, and living beings. She is able to bring out the desired ways of mortal beings instead of causing destruction. If she were to use this power at full strength, she can cause a pandemonium among human civilization. * Demon Control: Leah can control all demonic beings just like any other Cambion. Her powers allow her to control even the likes of Archdemons. She can psychically link herself into any demon's body, mind, and essence just to gain control. ** Demonic Banishing: Leah can banish any demonic entity back to their respective realms or another dimension. It can banish even the likes of an Archdemons. * Demonic Slaying: By merely using her hands, she can thrust her hand into a demon's chest and kill them, much identical of how angelic/demonic weaponry are capable of. This power can even kill Archdemons. * Determination Embodiment: Leah seems to have inherited her father's original aspect, the polar opposite of terror, Determination. She can grant willpower and confidence of never giving up for mortal beings. It help strengthen their morals or humanity of not letting anything hold them back. * Fear Embodiment: Leah embodies her father's aspect of terror. Fear. She can influence any mortal human and have them experience the worse excruciating terror they've ever felt, causing death in the process. While Leah does have fear as a power, she cannot be induce being other entities of fear and can only be affected by her own fear. She does not use this power on anyone as it reminds too much of the pain her father caused. Basic Powers * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence (4th Strongest Abstract Entity): Leah is the Cambion or otherwise a powerful Warlock due to being daughter of the Archdemon of Terror, Satan and a powerful ancient witch, Adria. Since Satan is among the be considered far dangerous than his two older brothers, and perhaps stronger, despite his young age, he's a formidable foe, so saying that it can be the same for Leah as she possesses all his aspect traits and abilities. Leah is both a Cambion that embodies fear and determination, two powerful aspects that would make her a powerful ally or enemy. Despite being young, especially since she is chronologically a baby, she has great potential of being a strong individual as she has performed many impossible magical feats of casting spells or rituals neither nor Witch or Druid in existence has casted and this is thanks to her being part witch as her mother Adria was a very powerful one. Because of this, she has even invented new types of magic never seen before, so her knowledge of magic can be potentially unlimited. Even if she hasn't spent that much time in the world, she's already fought and defeated dangerous entities like the Archdemons (especially Satan and killed him), took down a couple of Neon Army Nephilims that all happen to be strong as a mature Arch-Nephilim, hold her own against a merged Damien/Lucifer and inflict some fair damage, handle herself against some of the Eldritch Horrors, and fought against another Arch-Cambion, Terrance. Alexandra has stated that once she ever dies herself, she'll know that the universe is in good hands as Leah will be its finest protector and savior, along with the new generation. * Demonic Magic Knowledge: Learning through Alexandra's own knowledge of demonic dark magic, Leah can use the same magic spells Alexandra is aware, but she is capable of performing the spells/rituals far better than her adopted mother. Leah uses the dark arts to counterattack as a means of offense or defense, even overpower other magic attacks. * Energy Manipulation: Leah can manipulate or draw from an energy source for all kinds of purposes such as fabricating energy construct weapons, empowering herself, energy projectile attacks, or etc. She can absorb an unlimited amount of energy in creation, even all known energy types that exist. Her energy absorption can absorb down to even the energy that lives within living organism, including their life-force or molecule. ** Netherkinesis: Like Cambions, Leah can manipulate the Chthonian Element that flows throughout the realm of living and dead. She can draw power from hell as Nether exist throughout every section of Hell. Leah has used a similar technique that Alexandra uses when she absorbs Ethereal energy into her body to become supercharged and at full power. Leah can gather every Nether energy around her and pull it into her body so she can increase her abilities to an unimaginable fold that allows her to combat powerful entities she would normally not be able to match at her normal level. * Biokinesis: Leah can harm or disfigure an individual. She can place or remove injuries, aliments, or diseases, With this power, she can even alter a person's physiology and convert them into a whole new species. ** Pain Inducement: With a mere hand gesture, Leah can inflict internal damage to one's body. During her final confrontation with Satan, Leah clenched her hands into a fist, rupturing all of her father's organs and giving him a slow and painful experience. ** Rapid Aging: After being delivered and while raised, Leah forced her body to age faster than the average infant as in just a couple of weeks, she was already a little girl and then a few more months she finally stopped and had the appearance of a teenager. * Elementumkinesis: Leah only controls two basic elements of nature, like her father, which happen to be fire and electricity. ** Electrokinesis: Like her father, Leah an conjure a reddish yellow lighting from the palm of her hands, capable of vaporizing weaker individuals or even Primordial Species Level Entities. By extending her hand out upward to the sky, Leah can release bolts of powerful electricity that can scatter across an entire state and create total destruction for wherever the lighting bolts crash. ** Pyrokinesis (Hellfire Control): Like all Demons and Cambions, Leah can control all variations of fire in existence, including hellfire. She can use hellfire to kill or trap demons, including Archdemons. She can incinerate any Primordial Species Level Entities with ease. Due of being a Cambion, Leah is immune from being harmed by hellfire by any demon. * Immortality: Being a hybrid of a demon and witch, Leah can age slowly than any human and hardly change. She cannot age or wither as she can potentially live for a million, if not, billions years. It was shown that Leah can age slowly as she remained unchanged for the past hundred years since the year 2024. * Demonic Immunity: Leah is half demon and half human, so she is less vulnerable to certain demonic weaknesses, especially more less as she is also the daughter of a Archdemon. Holy water, hallowed ground, salt, iron, and exorcism as far useless against her as they have no effect. Leah can consume demonic blood without becoming addictive or aggressive. All witch vulnerabilities her mother inherits are also useless as the iron element cannot cancel out Leah's primordial magic or dampen her powers. Demonic weaponry or witch-killing methods cannot affect her. Only weapons of a Primordial Species or Primordial Being can harm and kill Leah. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Leah cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Due to being the daughter of an Archdemon, no demonic or divine weaponry can bring her harm. Lethal magic spells/rituals can cause Leah great discomfort and incapacitate her for a short while until her body burns it out. Only Primordial Weapons or powerful beings than her can harm or kill Leah. * Reality Warping: Leah can distort the fabrics of reality and alter what is logic in the universe. Satan has stated that Leah has the ability to break through both gates of Heaven and Hell and destroy both realms. He intended to use her power to destroy all of Heaven and angels at once. Leah would be able to destroy reality in its entirety just by making a simple wish of her desire. * Regeneration: Leah's body can heal from any severe injury in only a short amount of time. Her body will be capable of burning out any magic/spell effects. Her young age causes her to slowly heal from primordial weapons and powerful lethal magic. * Super Stamina: As of right now, Leah does require food, water, sleep, and oxygen to sustain herself, but once she grows older and stronger, she'll have no need for these things. Alexandra can exert herself in prolong harsh activities and will not tire. * Super Strength: Leah is surprisingly strong, despite her appearance. She is among the physically strongest beings due from that fact that Satan was the strongest Archdemon to possesses incredible brute force. Leah's strength has help even our her combat skills and outmatch powerful foes like the Neon Army, Archdemons, Eldritch Horrors, or Demiurge. She was capable of outmatching Terrance, a mature and powerful Arch-Cambion as she outclass him in physical strength. Leah relies on using power to overwhelm even those of physical might. * Supernatural Concealment: During when Leah's mother was hiding, she helped conceal their presence from Hell and her father until nine months were up and Leah's demonic energy could no longer be contain. Leah can conceal her presence from any entity, except for angelic/demonic half-breeds, Primordial Beings, or her parents. She will not be found unless she wants to be. * Telekinesis: Leah can move objects or beings with her mind through telekinetic powers. * Telepathy: Leah can read or sense the mind of an individual. She can communicate individual through a mental link. She shares a personal bond link with her adopted mother, father, and boyfriend. * Umbrakinesis: Leah has the ability to summon all essence of darkness around her or herself and use them for her purpose. She can create or shape her darkness into tendrils to physically attack individuals ** Hell Black Darkness: Leah can perform the demonic version of a Holy White Light, just like Alexandra. Her black darkness can generate mass destruction in its wake in a similar manner like a natural disaster. * Wing Manifestation: Leah can unfold her wings for battle or flying. Unlike common Cambions, Leah's wings carrying the energy Nether and can even collect it from within them. ** Flight: Leah can unfold her wings to fly. She has two huge red blood leathery bat wings. Granted Powers * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence (Scarlet Nova Form): Fusing both her fear and determination into a singular equilibrium when help find the two aspects peace and learn more of her experience when she merged with Alexandra to defeat Damien, Leah achieved a new form that is superior than her true visage. In this form, Leah's physical power and Archdemon nature have bolstered dramatically to where during the crossover, Leah easily took down a couple of Destroyers, who are which a tad stronger than a typical Shard. She is powerful enough to outmatch a typical Shard of a Primordial Being of Death and defeat the remaining three Archdemons all on her own. She is equally matched by her fellow Arch-Nephilim, Axel, who can challenge her to a similar form he has known as Cyan Star. Leah still cannot defeat certain primordial creatures or someone like Vincent Solomon and Alexandra. Abilities * Indomitable Willpower: Being the person to embody Determination, Leah's willpower is nothing like anyone has seen before. Leah has such confidence and need to never turn back when fulfilling a goal as she likes to get a job done by the best as she can. She was able to partially withstand Satan's mental influence ritual when he trapped her and resist the Eldritch's Horrors unique nature powers. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Leah is train how to handle herself i physical combat thanks to her adopted mother and other members of the Saviors. Leah has yet to fully become a season or experienced fighter, but she makes up her lack of combat skills with her brute force. * Magic Proficiency: Because of her interest in magic, Leah is very proficient in using magic spells/rituals of many types, even ones that are impossible to cast. Leah has carefully studied the natural ingredients used for every form of magic from angelic runes, dark magic, grimoire, even primordial level magic. Leah is a genius that she even created her own magic spells that have never existed. * Swordsmanship: Leah sticks to using short blade arm-weapons like the Archdemon Blade she inherited. She tends to only use it for emergency occasions Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Only powerful and ancient magic spells/rituals can affect Leah and to a greater extent to due her being part human. She was bound easily by Satan's trap and had rescue not come to save Leah, she would have been taken under her father's control. * Mortality: Despite Leah's heritage being a powerful demon, she is still part human and due to her young age, she requires human needs to sustain herself like food, water, oxygen, and sleep. Magic can affect her senses and mind. Being unique powers can also affect her like the Horsemen's nature. Destroying Beings * Demiurge: The child of a Primordial Being and mortal human can take down Leah with ease, but she can hold her own for short while and prove to be a challenge with the use of her magic spells due to a Demiurge being part mortal. She was no match for a mature Demiurge such as Yaldabaoth until she could harm him by turning into her Scarlet Nova form. * High Tier Half-Breeds: The strongest and older Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or Arch-Nephalem are capable of outmatching Leah. Leah was capable of taking down some of the Neon Army, despite them being strong as a mature Arch-Nephilim, so her being weaker than one does not matter. She is shown to be on par with another young hybrid, an Arch-Nephilim named Axel. They fought to a stalemate and were unable to decide the winner. * Primordial Creatures: The Oldest beings such as Personifications of Creations, Spirits of the One Above, or Original Emotional Spectrum Spirits can defeat Leah. * Primordial Beings: The first and oldest beings in existence can destroy Leah effortlessly. * Shards: The fragment piece of a Primordial Being can outmatch Leah and kill her. Weapons * Personal Weapons of Primordial Beings: The personal weaponry of the Primordial Beings, Death's Scythe, Chronos's Time Sickle, Mabota's Spear or Goddess's Staff can destroy Leah. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff can harm or kill Leah if it strikes her vital organs. Gallery Leah attempted to be controlled.jpg|Leah attempted to be turned against her own will Leah using hellfire.gif|Leah conjuring Hellfire Leah's True Visage.jpg|Leah's True Visage Relationships Satan Leah does not have much of any sort of relation with her biological father as she becomes very fearful of him and what he represents. Leah at first was only curious about what Satan was like and due to her quality of wanting to see the very best in people, she wishes to give him a chance, however this was her fatal flaw as it almost brought her down. Leah discovered personally of the kind of person her father was and he did not show any remorse of turning Leah into a mindless obedient weapon for his purposes. Leah was heartbroken and scared when knowing she was his daughter, she inherited his aspect of inducing fear into others. She wished not to become anything like him and being in his mere presence or speaking of his name caused her to have nightmares. Later on, Leah kills her father out of rage when she discovered he was responsible of killing her mother and bringing pain to her family and friends. She does not hesitantly show any mercy as she brutally wounds him and at the last moment before his death, Satan cackles and tells Leah he's now proud of her for becoming just like him, traumatizing the young girl, showing despite dying, Satan got the last laugh in hopes of having Leah turn into a dark path like him. Alexandra Sunday Alexandra and Leah share sort of a sister/mother and daughter bond. Alexandra and Bruce raised Leah while she was still an infant and continued to teach the girl as she grew quicker. Alexandra was happy to nurture the young girl into living life to the fullest and see that the world isn't all black and white. Leah is rather close to her adopted mother and stands by her side throughout their adventure. Alexandra was not only a mother but acted as a mentor for the girl by showing her how to control her powers and introduce her to books, something Leah adores by studying magic and lore. Some have commented that Leah tends to act like Alexandra as they share somewhat alike personality and traits. Facts and Trivia Leah is a variation of the actual game character from Diablo III, Leah, who is the daughter of Satan's variation, Diablo, Lord of Terror. Like game Leah, she to would've fallen prey to a trap that would have force her against her will and be used as a tool of terror as Satan intended. Her mother is also named Adira, whoever unlike Adria from Diablo, Adria deeply loves her child. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Saviors Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars Category:Main Characters Category:Allies Category:Cambion Category:Archdemons Category:Half-Human Category:Human Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Alive Category:Strongest of Species Category:High Tier Demons Category:Higher Beings Category:Hybrid Category:Warlocks Category:Heart of Fear Category:Obliteration Series Category:Primordial Species Level Entities Category:Judgement Day Category:Darkest Hours, Brightest Hours